The Robbery Chapter Eight
by susanb51
Summary: Keith is being held hostage by bank robbers.


The Robbery

Chapter Eight:

Keith felt he was on fire. His face and entire body felt hot. He tossed his head from left to right and moaned. His arms and legs were too paralyzed to move. He was weak and disoriented. The 104 degree fever ravaging his body was in full bloom. To Keith his stomach seemed to be filled with hot lava but in truth it was the half bottle of Jack Daniels still sloshing around undigested as of yet. He groaned again his voice tinged with pain and fear.

The feverish boy willed his eyes to open and bent over him was an angel in white. Her heavenly blond hair fell gently across his chest as she cooled his flaming forehead with just her touch. 'Hush," she whispered to him with a voice like melted sugar. 'You're going to be fine. Sleep and you'll feel better dearest."

She was glowing with a white halo shining around her golden head. Keith wondered why she was there beside him. Why had she come to him? Or he shuddered suddenly...had he gone to her celestial home?

Uncontrollably his body convulsed in sickness and Keith's eyes fell shut though he longed to see and hear more from the angelic specter by his bed. Desperately he struggled to stay at the surface of consciousness. "Relax, baby," she cooed sweetly into his ear. Her breath smelled like strawberries. Keith grinned a brief smile before the darkness again consumed him. His mind melted away from the golden haired guardian hovering over his body.

Angelina popped her bubblegum and smiled at the superstar she was standing beside. She caressed his face with the icepack in her hand. He was even more perfect in person. His face was sculpted and his soft lips were pink and full. She had stolen several kisses while he slept and while her father was in the other room. She was thrilled to be playing Florence Nightingale to her oh, so sick prince.

Angie was so happy her father had called her. An hour ago she had been sitting alone, bored to death, in her bedroom. Her guardian, Mrs. Nobly, had been vacuuming and the constant humming was driving Angelina batty. Suddenly the phone rang and though Angie doubted it was for her she answered it anyway. Her father, Joseph Moretti, was supposed to be off on a business trip. When she heard his deep voice on the other end of the line she was ecstatic.

"Oh, daddy. Where are you and when are you coming home? I am so bored. All my friends went away for the holiday and there's no one here but old Mrs. Nobly," Angelina had pouted.

Joseph had gotten a wonderful idea that would give help to Keith and joy to his daughter. As soon as she answered he put forth his plan. "Honey, I need you to drive down to our lakeside cabin. You know the one mommie decorated before she got so sick?"

"Oh, yes. Your favorite one. I'd love to daddy. Is everything alright? You sound a little funny," Angie surmised.

"Well actually honey I came up here yesterday on my way home just to make sure everything was alright. I spent the night and when I woke up this morning I heard someone hunting nearby. I thought maybe someone was deer hunting. There were several shots fired and then I heard someone yell. It was a young man. He's been shot. Since there are no doctors nearby I want you to come and help me fix the boy up. You want to be a doctor some day and this will help you and the young man," Joseph concluded.

"Daddy shouldn't you call an ambulance? Is it serious," Angelina questioned.

"Yes, baby. It is serious but not life threatening. The young man wouldn't let me call the hospital," Joseph lied. "He said it would cause too much confusion. Angie? This young man is probably right. He's very famous. I don't want to tell you who it is but I do want you to drive right away and come and help. Okay my sweetie? That way he can get medical attention and keep everything private. Drive safely and come right away. No need to pack. Your clothes are here in your room as always. Tell Mrs. Nobly you'll be back in a few days and to watch the dogs for us. See you in a few, honey. My buddies Kevin and Frank will be here with us until tomorrow. Maybe we can do a little fishing. Bye baby. Hugs and kisses, Angelina."

"I'm on my way, daddy. I can't wait to see the mystery man. Love you," Angie squealed happily and hung up.

When Angelina arrived and her father escorted her into the blue room she had nearly died at the sight of her favorite teen idol, Keith Partridge. Sick and feverish, he was still the most beautiful man on the entire planet. She needed no coaxing. Angie had practically tripped over her own feet in her rush to get to Keith.

First, she had ordered her dad to bring her some supplies and then to make himself scarce so she could concentrate on her new patient. She asked for a bottle of Motrin, a glass of water, a glass of juice, and an ice pack. She dissolved several of the ibuprofen in the juice and administered occasional sips to Keith. Repeatedly she bathed his neck and face with ice to cool him. Then she gave him swallows of water to keep him hydrated as his fever filled body perspired.

Once or twice he had awakened and given her a sweet smile that made her tingle all the way to her toes. His quiet moans tore at her heart. She knew he was sore and hurting. His fever gave her quite a battle. As soon as she got it down a degree or two it would shoot back up.

His wound looked good. Her father had done a great job of extracting the bullet and cleaning the entry point. Her dad was right. Keith needed more and he needed privacy. Keith at a hospital would just cause a mob scene. She was so glad that her dad had called. She knew her dad must have a lot of confidence in her to be given the task to heal Keith Partridge. She was a lucky, lucky girl.

From the bed Keith began to toss and turn and groan in a breathy whisper. His eyes remained closed. "Angel," Keith mumbled. "Come back. I'm so hot. It hurts. It hurts. Please,come back, please. I'm too hot. Too hot."

Keith kicked at the covers pulling them off his burning hot body. Angie smiled wickedly. Then she reprimanded herself. She was supposed to be acting like his personal physician. He looked so adorable in the blue pajama bottoms. They hung low on his hips.

Angie took hold of herself and the quilt. Gently she pulled it back onto Keith's smooth, toned chest. Angie stroked her fingers across his skin. She was mesmerized by him. She felt hot herself but with desire for Keith.

As her cool touch brushed across his flaming skin, Keith again resurfaced from the dark abyss. His hazel eyes tried to focus. Again, there stood the angel in white. Her long blond hair curled and hanging like a ray of sunshine.

"My angel," Keith cooed.'You came back to me. Why," he asked gently. "Am I dying?" The room swayed and blurred in and out of focus.

"Shhhhh," the angel in white spoke so low and soft. "Sleep, Keith. You need more rest."

"You know my name? How? How do you know me," Keith whispered to the celestial goddess.

"Everyone knows you sweet boy. Now sleep. Rest will make you strong again. We'll talk more after you sleep." The white specter leaned over and her cool mouth covered Keith's blazing lips.

"How strange," Keith's haze filled brain thought, "to kiss an angel." But he puckered up and gently returned her kiss. Her hands caressed his face. Their kiss deepened. Keith felt it was a life saving gesture from this heavenly host. He wanted to stay lip locked to suck the life renewing energy from this seraphim. His body betrayed him. His energy disappeared. His lips pulled away and Keith plunged into a feverish black hole of silence.

Angelina stood panting. Her body singing with excitement. That had been so hot and not because of Keith's fever. He had kissed her too. Passionately and slowly he had forcefully locked his lips onto hers. Thank god he had fallen asleep. He was too arousing. His lips too delicious to ignore.

Angry now that she had so little control with this wonderful man so near, Angelina backed out of the room. She needed some distance. How was it that this weak and injured young man could strip her of her self control with a moan, a whisper, a kick of the cover... a kiss?

With ice pack in hand she strolled into the kitchen and to the freezer. She would regain her composure and then tackle Keith's fever for the third time. If it didn't come down this time she'd put him in an ice bath. The thought sent sensual shivers down her back.

"What is wrong with me," she flared inwardly. " I knew I loved him as my heartthrob but I wasn't prepared to be so overwhelmed by his scent, his nearness, or his touch. I am acting like an idiot. He's just a man. A man I barely know really. He needs my help. I've got to stop these runaway feelings."

Angelina reached into the fridge and grabbed a Coke. She'd postpone her nurse maid act a few moments longer and return to Keith once she slowed her racing, lusting heart. No doubt about it. Keith Partridge was breathtaking and irresistible.

She sat quietly listening to her father and his friends laughing in the other room. Her dad spoke occasionally of these two men and she had met them both a few times but she was not comfortable with her father's friends. They were always sneaky looking and there was something about them that bothered her. Neither man had ever been rude to her or given her any reason to distrust them but Angelina did not trust Frank or Kevin.

Angelina grabbed up her Coke and a Kebbler Fudge Stripe cookie and munching quietly headed back to watch over Keith. He was lying very still but his brow was furrowed with worry and his breathing was heavy. Keith's eyes were closed but she knew he was awake.

With a gentle hand, Angelina reached for Keith's face. His hand shot up and he grabbed her wrist. His fearful eyes flew open and with anger he hissed,"No!"

Immediate recognition spread across his startled face and he released Angelina's arm. "I'm sorry," he rasped. Keith stared at the girl. It was just a girl. Not an angel. He looked her up and down quietly.

Angelina was dressed in white jeans and a white T-shirt. Keith chuckled. It was easy to see how he had mistaken her for an angel. Her long blond hair was a lovely shade of gold and again Keith smiled.

"Am I amusing you," Angelina asked but there was hurt in her tone.

Keith was instantly apologetic. "No,no. Please. I was laughing at myself. My fever had made me hallucinate somewhat. I've been thinking there was an angel hovering over me. I thought you were that angel. A real angel. I just realized how stupid and out of it I've been and that made me laugh but not you. At my stupidity."

Keith reached out and took Angelina's hand and pulled her to him. "Please sit. Talk to me. I feel I should thank you. I think you might have saved my life. Who are you? What is your name?" Keith winced in pain but forced himself up to a sitting position.

Angelina sat down on the edge of the bed and held onto Keith's hand. She smiled at him glad that he wasn't laughing at her."I'm Angelina Moretti and I didn't save your life. I just helped bring down your fever. My father is the one who saved you. He found you today when the hunters shot you and he took out the bullet and stitched you up. He's your real hero."

Keith looked at Angelina in confusion. "Hunters? What hunters?"

"The deer hunters roaming around outside our cabin accidentally shot you. Don't you remember? You asked my father not to call for an ambulance because you were afraid your fans would find out where you were and there would be too much publicity. My dad called me instead and I came to help. We saw you in concert Saturday. My dad knows I'm a big fan." She looked sweetly at Keith's frozen expression.

Keith didn't need to hear any more. Now he understood. This was Joseph's daughter and apparently the creep had lied to his daughter to trick her into helping. Keith felt angry. That Joe was such a jerk even to his own kid.

For a moment Keith could feel the shadow of depression settling on his already frayed nerves. "What now," he wondered. It was obvious he was still in the clutches of those three maniacs.

For a brief moment Keith had believed he had been rescued when he came out of his feverish thrall and was lying in this soft bed. Then when this sweet vision of loveliness had appeared he was sure he'd been saved. But now he knew the truth and it was evident that this innocent girl did not know the true nature of her murderous, kidnapping father.

Angelina watched a myriad of emotions cross Keith's handsome face as he sat quietly contemplating his situation. He looked up suddenly and stared into her crystal blue eyes. He gave her a shy smile and spoke.

"I'm sorry," Keith tried to explain. "I was trying to process what you said. Guess my fever was pretty high. I don't seem to be able to remember much of what you say happened to me. I guess I'll just say thank you again and thanks to your father too."

Keith left it at that. He was not going to be the one to break this girl's delusion of her dad when she had just spent hours nursing him back to health; especially not with that dreamy, love sick look on her face. It was easy to see she had a crush on him. He'd seen that look from many a girl. Angelina was a fan. Keith Partridge had never deliberately disappointed a fan and he wasn't going to start today.


End file.
